


It All Comes Together

by prayfordean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayfordean/pseuds/prayfordean
Summary: Just being beside someone you love, no matter in silence or otherwise, can bring you the most comfort of all





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lil gift for my dear friend, that I wanted to post here (⸝⸝ᵕᴗᵕ⸝⸝)

Sitting back to back with Keith, Lance sighs contently. “Was it like this out in the desert…?”

Keith’s eyes flutter open and he stares out across the endless field of flowers. He stills, holding his hand up to the sun as if to snatch it out of the sky itself. “Well if you mean the peacefulness, yes…” he hums. He closes his eyes once more, keeping his hand up. “It’s lacking in the flower department though…”

He’ll never quite understand the life Keith’s lived, but it’s tender, fleeting moments like this that he feels he can glimpse at it. Lance nods silently and brushes his fingers over the grass absentmindedly. “That shack has some incredible views...you were one lucky dude to snag that deal” he chuckles softly. He quickly recoils though and sits up, covering his mouth shyly. “Not to say you were lucky for being alone there, I….sorry, dude…”. He slumps back against Keith again and whimpers.

“No harm done, Lance. It’s fine”. Keith’s hand falls at last and lands at his side. “Just because I was alone doesn’t mean I was lonely 24/7….the time I spent there gave me a lot of time to think”. His gaze flickers to the little flowers near his feet. They’re like the poppies back one Earth and it warms him to his very soul. It’s so familiar.

Lance breathes softly and pulls a knee up to his chest. “....What did you think about?”

“What matters most to me…”. It’s a simple answer, from a man miles away from simple, himself.

“Shiro?” Lance whispers

A sweet laugh escapes Keith and he plucks one of the flowers, holding it back up to the sun. He examines it as they let silence fill the meadow. “He’s one of those things for sure. I mean the guy raised me for as long as I can remember…”. He glances back at Lance for the first time since he had arrived to chat with him and his eyes crinkle in joy. “I always knew I’d find him again. I held that hope so tight to my heart…”

“That sort of faith is so powerful, dude. I think a lot of us could learn from your perseverance” Lance muses, his hands falling to his sides too as he relaxes more. This planet is the closest thing to Earth that they’ve ever visited and it’s filling them both with nostalgia. Bittersweetly, yes, but all in all it gives them comfort. 

Keith continues. “....it’s not my determination that found him in the end, really, though…”

Lance blinks and cocks his brow. “But all of your research and clues…?”

“Lance it was fate that Shiro came back that day. I couldn’t have expected that to happen”. Keith purses his lips into a line for a moment before they bloom into a smile. “You know, something else with fate happened that day too”  
Lance holds his breath, heart thumping against his chest just a tad faster.

“All of us came together. All of us started this journey together” Keith’s fingers find their way to Lance’s and lazily knits them together. “Fate’s strange but it brought a kind of light to my life that I wouldn’t trade for the world”

“We’ve got a mission to bring that same light to the rest of the universe too, huh…”. Lance can’t stop smiling; he swears he’s never been so warm. It’s not the sun’s fault either. No, this warm blossoms from deep in his soul and it’s cliche and lovely and he, too, wouldn’t trade it for the world. That same old silence floods the gap between them and he’s content with it. After another few minutes he starts again. “Hey Keith…?”

He’s met with a quiet hum.

“When we’re done out here, with Zarkon….with fixing the trail of pain he’s left behind….do you think you’ll want to return to Earth?”

“I do…”

The answer surprises Lance so much he finally twists around to watch Keith. “...you do..?”

Keith keeps his eyes ahead, his body at ease. “I do, because I’ll be with the people that matter most to me, still. No matter how far apart we get I’ll know they’ll be there”. Age, distance, time; it won’t separate them or tear apart the bonds they’ve shared in all their time out here. “This is what I’ve wanted all my life….”. His eyes rest upon the flowers again and he smiles proudly. “Friends, family, and an unbelieveable adventure…”

They both give a squeeze of their hands as if their hearts were in sync.

“What if distance doesn’t have to keep us apart?” Lance whispers.

Keith’s breath catches.

“What if we make a place for all of us back there...maybe the shack…?”. He fully turns around and beams. “I can picture it now! We fix it up...we build more on it so we can fit everyone…”. His free hand strokes comfortingly over Keith’s back. His head nuzzles against it as well and he blushes shyly. 

What he doesn’t realize at first is the tears streaming Keith’s cheeks. “...we can have that…? You would want that…?” Keith chokes out, which snaps Lance back to reality. He still hasn’t shifted to face Lance yet but nonetheless Lance reaches out and dabs away those tears for him.

“If I didn’t, do you think I’d bring it up, you goof…” Lance chuckles to himself

Fading images of the good old days of his childhood in that aging shack flash in Keith’s mind. Shiro cradling him to sleep and giving him loving little smooches to help him sleep. Keith working on silly little projects for school and drawing all over the walls. Not only that, but the quiet nights where they tinkered away with new tech that Shiro had come across, too. Blustery days where they had to chase down laundry that had blown off the clothing line. Oh those were days he wished he could relive. It was just the two of them but they had their own version of paradise.

Those images washed away, however.

Not permanently, mind you. They were only overlaid with new images of what could be: Sharing a dinner table with the crew and fighting over who could have the last bread roll. Movie nights where they goof off in their pajamas and drawing all over Hunk for falling asleep in the middle of it. Holidays with Allura and Coran who examine every nook and cranny and question every earthly concept. Daybreaks at the cliff where they watch the sun rise, hand in hand, ready to face the world. 

“The question is, would you want that, man?” Lance murmurs

“I want that more than anything...anything I could dream of…” Keith sniffles out instantly. He feels so vulnerable, breaking down like this, but they are the only two here and at the same time he feels so secure. He rubs his eyes furiously to try and stop his tears. “Lance I--”

Lance snakes his arms around Keith and holds him tight. He buries his face into his neck and breathes softly. “If I could spend every day with you, I’d be the luckiest man alive, ya know”. He shakes with glee, his heart about to burst from his chest. He can’t hold back anymore.

Keith’s eyes widen. He’s speechless, breathless. 

“Keith, I want to wake up to your smile, dude! I want to cook breakfast with you and be able to tease you about how you fold laundry...I want to fight over the remote with you and have a life like those silly cliche white-picket-fence stories…”

Suddenly Keith spins around and plants a deep kiss to his lips. It’s a little messy and unprepared but it’s full of love. He pulls away slowly, nuzzling their foreheads together. “You fucking dimwit...you could have all of that with me now, and more…”

Lance falls back, pulling Keith on top of him. They both erupt into a fit of shy giggles. “Well now that you just gave me the OK, I hope you’re ready for a whole lot of Lance Lovin’ coming your way”. He pokes teasingly at Keith’s cheek. “I’ll give you exactly two thousand kisses a day, maybe two thousand and one, and I’ll hold your hand every second I get” he purrs

“There’s not enough time in the day for two thousand and one kisses, dork” Keith snorts, wiping away the last of his tears. 

“Well, we better get started then, huh? We have a lot to make up for”


End file.
